Another One
by Pistachio Torte
Summary: A story about a girl who is from here and now going there and then. Please tell me what you think, and any suggestions are welcomed! CH 4
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing that has to do with Star Trek! I created Daeneria, though…

Please read and review!

Chapter 1:

Daeneria's arrival

Daeneria's first sense was a small jolt of pain in her neck, startling her awake. She sat up suddenly with a start and fell to the ground. She groaned and pulled herself to her feet, wiping the non-existent dust off her clothing. It was then that she first looked around. 

She stared in awe at the large, metalish room that seemed as if it was trying to be warm and comfortable. It shocked her to be here, when her last memory was of a carnival booth that she had entered. If she remembered right, it seemed as though someone there had started saying odd things to her and she had got up to leave. She couldn't remember what happened then or what the man had said to her that she had found so odd, but she knew that this is not where she should have been. She noticed three men, standing and watching her quietly. They all seemed to be wearing some type of uniform, but in different colors. She figured that the one in the gold uniform must be the one in charge. She turned and faced them, wondering what to do.

"Might I suggest communication, Captain?" The pointy eared, serious looking man in the blue uniform said.

"What?" Dae looked at them with confusion, "Who are you people? How did I get here? Was I in an accident and lost my memory?"

"We found you in some alien ruins that were being excavated. When we touched the stone that you were encased in, the planet self-destructed, so we had no choice but to bring you here. Then your life-signs started fading and Bones had to wake you up." The golden-haired, golden uniformed man explained pompously.

"'zat so?" Dae said, her eyes narrowing, "I have a funny feeling that I'm not at the fair anymore. Who are you people and what do you plan to do with me? My family doesn't have enough money to pay a ransom."

"We do not wish a ransom. We are with Starfleet and are attempting to discover your origins." Pointy-ears said.

"…" Dae said, "W-h-a-t?" Then the room started spinning and she lost all consciousness.

****************************************************************************************

"She seems to be from the past. Her metabolism is totally different than anything that they have had since First Contact. I don't understand it, Jim."

She heard another voice. It wasn't one of the two she had heard earlier and hoped that she had been dreaming her earlier experience. Then she heard one of the voices from earlier, Pointy-ears.

"From her clothing, I deduct that she is from early 21st century Earth, North America." He said. 

"Well, how did she get here?" golden-boy asked.

"I don't know!" Dae sat up suddenly and fell off the bed once again, "I was just at the fair and that's the last I remember! I think I must of went nuts!"

"It would be prudent to discontinue falling off the bed." Pointy-ears said as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"What am I, stupid?" Dae snapped at him, jumping to her feet, "I don't mean to do it, idiot, it just happens." She winced as she felt the small cut on her forehead.

"Bones." Golden-boy said. The other man walked over and took hold of Dae's chin, holding a small pen-shaped thing to her cut.

"What are you doing, you weirdo?" Dae said, smacking his hands and backing away.

"I was _trying_ to heal your cut." The other man said, as if he were overly exasperated. Dae tried to hold back a smile.

"Kidnapper or no, I think I like you." Dae said, finally bursting out into a grin. She hopped up onto the bed, "Don't worry about it, dude. I heal fast. It's not that bad."

"Perhaps now would be a good time to discover information, Captain." Pointy-ears said. Golden boy walked over to Dae.

"Maybe you're right, Spock. We should discover all we can about this girl, but wouldn't it be best if we first introduced ourselves, so as not to frighten her?" He said.

"Perhaps that would be wise." Pointy-ears said.

"So introduce yourselves already!" Dae said, getting pretty exasperated herself.

"I am Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the starship Enterprise." He said, "This is my first officer, Commander Spock." He gestured to pointy-ears.

"And I'm Leonard McCoy." the other man said, "I'm the ship's surgeon and jack-of-all-trades." They waited for a moment, before Dae finally gave up.

"I'm Daeneria Meredith Jones. I'm a student in college. I'm trying to be an artist." She sighed. Well, telling them that wouldn't hurt, right?

"Could you tell us more about yourself? We want to know everything about you that is possible." The Captain man said.

"Sure. Why not?" Dae yielded, "I am twenty-one years old. I have seven younger siblings, all of which are in school right now. I live on a farm in the middle of the wilderness of Oregon. My family has a farm, which I've lived on all my life. We have a lot of animals. I like to read and write, but mostly I like to draw. Umm…. What else do you want to know?"

"What year is the last year that you recall?" Spock asked.

"2002, why?" Dae said, getting kind of nervous.

"It is nearly four hundred years in the future from when you last remember." Spock said, emotionless.

"Four……hundred……years?" Dae said, leaning against the wall. It was too much to take in. She sat there in shock for a moment, until the doctor guy spoke.

"Spock, you can't just hand her a piece of information that large and expect her to swallow it whole!" He said.

"I do not expect her to 'swallow' the information, Doctor." Spock said.

They quarreled for a few moments, as Dae watched, not really watching. Then she made up her mind.

"Hey, guys?"

They all turned to look at her.

"I've decided." She stood up on the bed, "I'm going to have the best time here that I can!" She jumped off the bed in a nearly gymnastic flip and grinned widely.


	2. Deaneria eats lunch

I won nothing that has to do with Star Trek! I created Daeneria, though…

Please read and review!

Chapter 2:

Daeneria eats lunch

"So, what is this stuff again, Mister Doctor Person?" Daeneria Meredith Jones asked, looking skeptically at the dish of food that was placed in front of her.

"This is roast beef, potatoes, and gravy." Doctor Leonard McCoy started eating his own plateful, "Not as good as the real stuff, but it'll have to do."

"Okay, but if I die, I'm blaming it on you." Dae said, picking up her fork and jabbing a piece of meat. She stuck it in her mouth and was surprised, it didn't kill her on the spot!

"Well? How is this young lady doing?" Dae cringed as she heard Captain James Tiberius Kirk walk up behind her. He sat down with his plate of food at their table before she could say anything to object.

"It's still taking her a while to get used to things here. Just last night I found her stuck in the turbo-lift." McCoy chuckled.

"I haven't figured out how to run them yet. Our elevators are different." Dae said, sulkily. 

"Captain, Doctor McCoy, may I join your table?" Dae cringed again to hear the voice of Commander Spock.

"Go ahead, Spock. We're always happy to have your company." Kirk said, gesturing to the seat on the other side of Daeneria.

"Not all of you are." Spock observed, placing his napkin on his lap and starting to eat.

"Whatever gave you _that_ idea?" McCoy laughed as Dae started making faces at the Vulcan. 

"How is your education coming along, by the way?" Kirk asked Dae as he finished off the last of his food. She turned to him, pausing her face-making to answer.

"It's lots of fun, except that most of it is being taught by Mister 'I refuse to laugh' over here." Dae gestured to Spock, "Other than that, I'm having a great time. Bones is teaching me all sorts of cool stuff about health development. Scotty is trying to teach me some about mechanics, and everyone else is doing their part to help me get around the ship. But really, Cap- uh, Kir- uh, Ji- uh, what do you want me to call you?" 

"Jim will be fine." He said, "But really, what?"

"But really, I like the logical stuff and I love to get on his nerves, but I don't think I'm learning too much from Spock. See, I spend my whole time mocking him and no time actually learning." Dae complained.

"In this case, I think the problem lies with you." Kirk said, "If you didn't mock him, you'd learn much more."

"I _know_, but it's such _fun_!" Dae pouted.

"Fun for whom?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For _me_, of _course_, dummy." Dae rolled her eyes at him, "Why should _I_ care if _you_ have fun or _not_, Mister 'I have no emotions'?"

"Would you rather go to Earth and catch up on your learning there?" Kirk asked in a non-threatening-and-sort-of-bored way.

Dae's eyes widened, "You're threatening me?" She asked quietly, then jumped on her seat and tossed her food at him, yelling, "Creep! Jerk! Moron! Idiot! Nasty! Mean! Cruel and hateful man!"

They watched her in horror until she finished her long line of insults and sat back down, "I'll be good. I promise."

"But can we really trust her promises?" The two humans wondered to themselves.


	3. Dae learns what a communicator does

I own nothing that has to do with Star Trek! I own Dae though…

Please read and review! 

Thank you!

Chapter 3

"This is how ye lock yer door." Lieutenant Commander Scott showed Daeneria once again, "An' _this_ is how ye un-lock it." 

"Oh, is that so." Dae said, as if she was really paying attention this time. Then she looked up at him, "Why do I need to know this? You come by here every day when you get off duty. I can wait to get in there until then."

Scotty sighed, "Ye need t' know this, lass."

"Oh." Dae said, walking into her room, "Thanks. Bye!" She waved as she pushed the "close door" button. She looked about her small and dark room. She turned around and searched for the "open door" button and pushed it. She stuck her head out, "Hey, how do you turn on the lights?" She called down the hallway at Scotty, who was just about to turn the corner. He came back, turned them on and left. 

"Thank you again!" She called after him. Flopping on the couch-like thing, she sighed. It wasn't her fault that she was technologically challenged. She just was. She had been ever since her father tried to teach her how to make coffee using the coffee pot. 

*********************************************************************************

The next morning she awoke as someone came in her room and turned on her lights. 

"Yo." She said, waving groggily as she sat up, "What's up?"

"You get to have another lesson in technology." Lieutenant Uhura said, "After we get you changed and ready for a new day."

*********************************************************************************

"So, what am I 'learning' today?" Dae asked, yawning. She finally had gotten it though to Uhura what she wanted to wear, and it wasn't a mini-skirt. She had flat-out refused to wear one of those skimpy uniforms that were worn by the female crew. She wanted to wear t-shirts, jeans, and a jacket. It took her nearly a half-hour to convince the woman of that.

"_This_ is a communicator." Uhura said, holding out a black box.

"_Looks like a walkie-talkie._" Dae thought. Then she got distracted and didn't pay attention to the rest of the lesson. 

*********************************************************************************

"Where is the lunchroom again?" Dae wondered as she walked down the hallway. There had been some emergency on the bridge, so Uhura had left Dae on her own. "The doctor person said that he was going to examine me again today. I can't go there if I can't find the lunchroom first. After all, food comes first."

She looked down at the black box that she was carrying. She had forgotten what it was for, but since it looked like a walkie-talkie, maybe it was something of that variety.

"Hello?" Dae asked, turning it on. At least she had remembered hoe to do that.

"Hello?" A thickly accented voice answered her.

"Who is this?" Dae asked, surprised that it actually worked. 

"Commander Chekov. What are you doing with a communicator if you don't know what it does?" The voice answered.

"I'm looking for the lunchroom and then the medical department." Dae said, "How do I get there from here?'

"Where are you?" The voice asked.

"I dunno. I left my room and have been wandering around for a while. I haven't gone in an elevator yet, if that helps." Dae explained.

There was a pause on the other end. Daeneria shook it, to make sure that it was working, and then the voice came back.

"Stay where you are. Mr. Spock is on his way." 

"Oh. Okay." Dae said and turned the communicator off. Like she was just going to stay there. Yeah right.

Dae ran down the hallway, searching for a good hiding spot. She would wait until Spock came, and then she would jump out and give that Vulcan the surprise of his life! She could hardly wait.


	4. Oops!

I own nothing that has to do with Star Trek! I own Dae though…

Please read and review! 

Thank you!

Chapter 4

"What are you doing down there?" Doctor McCoy asked, seeing Daeneria crouched down around a corner, looking expectantly around it.

"Shhhhhhh!!!" Dae said, grabbing his arm and pulling him down, "Be quiet!" 

He looked at her curiously for a moment, but did what she said. Dae heard some footsteps coming down the hallway in front of her and crouched. Then she jumped out, ready to give Spock the scare of his life. 

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**" Commander Sulu screamed and fell back, unconscious.

"Oops." Dae said as Spock walked up to her, not surprised at all.

****************************************************************************************

"Sorry about that, Sulu…" Dae apologized in sickbay. He looked at her with an almost glare, but said that it was fine. As soon as McCoy told him he was all right, he left.

"Is it the habit of Humans in your time to jump out at people and give them heart failure?" Spock asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say that you were being sarcastic." Dae said, raising her own eyebrow with sarcasm.

"Good thing you know him better." McCoy said with a smile, then seriously, "Now get on that bed and let me scan you."

"But I'm hungry!" Dae complained loudly as she hopped up onto the bed, "I haven't eaten all day!"

"I told you to eat breakfast!" McCoy said, rolling his eyes, "How long does it take you to find a place anyway?"

"Oh, that's right!" Dae said, hopping off the bed and digging into her pocket. She took out the communicator and turned it on, "Hello?"

"Hello?" The voice came from the other side.

"What are you doing?" McCoy asked, looking at her strangely. She waved him away.

"This is Dae again. Just letting you know that I made it to sickbay all right." She said into the communicator.

"Thank goodness." There was a pause, "The Captain says to give the communicator to Doctor McCoy, and he is to hold onto it for you."

"Okay then. Bye, buddy!" Dae said, handing the communicator to McCoy, "I don't know how to turn it off."

"How did you do it last time, then?" He asked.

"I think it's like toys, when they aren't used in so long, they turn off?" Dae said, shrugging.

"It would be most expedient if you were to use illustrations that are understood by all." Spock said. 

"?" She looked at him blankly.

"He means that you should say things that we all understand." McCoy said, examining her.

"Oh. I'll try, but then you can't use language that I don't understand, either." Dae said, nodding. 

"That would severely limit out vocabulary." Spock protested, trying not to make it look like a protest.

"You'll live with it." Dae smiled. She loved torturing these guys. Her new life was lot of fun. Well, the parts she could figure out.

********************

Well, what did you think? Did you enjoy it? Review! 


End file.
